Road to Love
by Sashalove
Summary: Un nuovo ambiente per una nuova FF tra Jane e Maura
1. Chapter 1

Questo capitolo è stato scritto interamente da Alessandra che ringrazio immensamente, in quanto esperta di Nascar, senza di lei non sarei riuscita ad iniziare l'idea di questa FF che mi è venuta un giorno mentre ero dal gommista (roba da matti)

Quindi GRAZIE DI CUORE ALE e Buona Lettura a tutti

 **Capitolo 1**

Jane era pronta a gareggiare come sempre, era tesa ma concentrata, sicura e decisa a vincere la sua 100esima gara da professionista nella Sprint Cup series che si sarebbe corsa il giorno seguente. Doveva allenarsi anche oggi e stava sistemando la sua tuta, le scarpe ed era in procinto di raccogliere i suoi capelli corvini in una coda per permettere al casco di posizionarsi al meglio, quando entrò Vince il suo capo squadra "Jane sei pronta? Nel box stiamo aspettando solo te!"

"Si Vince sto arrivando, dammi tre minuti! Non mi ricordavo che oggi arrivava il nuovo boss..."

Jane Rizzoli era una giovane ragazza di 32 anni, nata a Boston. Sin da piccola aveva avuto la passione per le auto. Suo padre Frank era un meccanico. Si portava sempre la sua "ragazzina" in officina, dove ben presto imparò tutti i segreti delle vetture crescendo tra olio e benzina. Poi si innamorò dei Kart, correndo per una piccola scuderia di un amico di famiglia, vincendo qualche gara. Dopo aver partecipato a diverse corse come pilota per piccoli team venne notata dal proprietario della Isles Motor&Racing che la volle nel suo gruppo. Vinse ancora qualche gara nella Indy Racing League. Poi quando decise di fare il grande salto e iscriversi alla Nascar portò la donna con se.

Con un sospiro prese il suo casco, i guanti e uscì. Con passo deciso si recò nel box della sua scuderia, c'era da incontrare anche il nuovo proprietario. Isles era morto da poco e aveva lasciato il comando alla figlia Maura che aveva la fama di essere una donna decisa e dal carattere non facile. Non aveva ancora avuto occasione di conoscerla, l'aveva vista di sfuggita al funerale del padre ma non si erano presentate e quindi non sapeva cosa poteva aspettarsi. Era molto affezionata al suo capo e la notizia della sua morte improvvisa avvenuta tre settimane fa l'aveva lasciata sconvolta.

"Jane era ora! La nuova proprietaria ti sta aspettando da un po' e non le piace..." disse Korsak agitato

La donna sbuffò "Ok, ok arrivo..." Appena entrata vide una bellissima donna bionda, con due occhi meravigliosi che la fissavano con severità. Un leggero abito estivo con un motivo floreale fasciava il suo corpo lasciando in evidenza il prosperoso decoltè. Jane deglutì un paio di volte. Poi si schiarì la voce.

"Buongiorno, sono Jane Rizzoli" le disse guardandola con un sorriso e porgendole la mano.

La bionda gliela strinse "Oh ecco finalmente la nostra pilota, pensavo si fosse nascosta sotto a qualche cofano" le disse con un sorrisino ironico.

"E perdermi questo spettacolo?" rispose Jane con sfrontatezza. Maura si avvicinò fino a suo orecchio sussurrandole "Audace, chissà se lo sei anche in gara..." e poi si allontanò, facendo un giro della scuderia. Jane rimase ad osservarla, decisamente sarebbe stato interessante avere a che fare con lei.

Dopo aver parlato con tutto lo staff la nuova proprietaria fece un breve discorso di presentazione.

"Mi auguro di poter continuare il lavoro di mio padre, conto su tutti voi. Mi auguro che la nostra pilota ci regali la vittoria nella prossima gara, sarebbe un bel inizio, ora se volete seguirmi nel salone c'è un piccolo rinfresco" disse con un sorriso accompagnando gli ospiti nella stanza.

All'incontro c'erano tutti gli sponsor che con l'occasione stavano parlando di rinnovi per la prossima stagione. Maura sapeva come muoversi e si assicurava di prestare la giusta attenzione ad ogni persona.

Jane rimase in un angolo pensierosa. Voleva a tutti costi vincere la gara perchè questo avrebbe portato maggiori contratti e ingaggi anche per lei. Si avvicinò a Maura per salutarla. Doveva scendere in pista per allenarsi "Boss ti saluto" le disse sorridendo "Devo andare a scaldare le ruote".

"Certamente, mi raccomando contiamo tutti su di te" le rispose stringendole leggermente il braccio.

Jane salutò tutti e con Vince e alcuni meccanici si recò nei box.

Il giorno della centesima gara era arrivato. Jane era un po' nervosa, aveva passato la mattinata in palestra per sfogarsi un po' e poi si era rinchiusa nel suo camper, ascoltando musica. Le serviva per rilassarsi. Un paio di colpi alla porta l'avvisavano che era quasi ora di prepararsi. Si mise la tuta, poi cercò le sue scarpe preferite che aveva dalle prime gare, le considerava una sorta di portafortuna ma nell'infilarle si strappò del tutto il velcro che assicurava la scarpa alla caviglia.

"Maledizione!" imprecò Jane "Non oggi, non oggi..." si alzò di scatto cominciando a lanciare la scarpa contro la parete proprio mentre stava entrando il suo capo squadra.

"Jane... Ma che diavolo stai facendo? Sei impazzita?" le chiese stupito

"Dannazione Vince! Le mie scarpe si sono rotte! E ora che faccio?"

"Ne prendiamo un altro paio, non vedo il probl..." le parole gli morirono in gola a causa dello sguardo infuriato che ricevette.

"Cosa diavolo stai dicendo! Non posso gareggiare senza queste!" disse rabbiosa prendendo in mano le calzature

"Via Jane! Non essere così stupida, sono sempre scarpe. Muoviti che fra poco iniziamo!"

Sbuffando e imprecando la donna si mise le scarpe nuove. Poi guardò, come sempre prima di una gara, la foto della sua famiglia. Era così legata alla madre e ai suoi fratelli e le mancavano molto. Si sentiva molto sola a volte, nonostante il team che non le faceva mai mancare il suo supporto. Prese il resto dell'attrezzatura e uscì.

Arrivati al box i meccanici erano indaffarati a dare gli ultimi controlli alla macchina. Maura stava parlando con il responsabile delle pubbliche relazioni per pianificare le interviste a fine gara, poi spostò la sua attenzione su Jane.

"Non ora boss... Non è il momento! Sono nervosa e preoccupata" le disse prima che Maura aprisse bocca "Ora voglio solo salire e partire!" e si recò sulla pista, assieme agli altri piloti in attesa del via.

Tutte le vetture erano allineate al bordo dell'ovale, poi venne eseguito l'inno nazionale. Finalmente la gara poteva cominciare. Jane tolse il berretto passandolo a Korsak, mise il casco e i guanti e poi si infilò nell'abitacolo.

"Vince speriamo che tutto vada liscio. Oggi non posso proprio sbagliare" gli disse con tono nervoso.

"Tranquilla campionessa, ora concentrati e portaci al traguardo come solo tu sai fare!" le rispose strizzandole l'occhio. Maura la guardava da bordo pista. Attese che il capo squadra tornasse verso il box. "Korsak c'è qualcosa che non va?" domandò perplessa

"No, non si preoccupi signorina Isles. E' che Jane è molto scaramantica. Si sono rotte le sue scarpe portafortuna e ora è un po' nervosa. Ma andrà tutto bene!" gli rispose l'uomo mettendole una mano sulla spalla.

La pista venne sgomberata in fretta, ora c'erano solo le vetture. Lo speaker annunciò dall'altoparlante "Drivers, Start your engines!" Un rombo assordante riempì l'ovale del Kansas Speedway. Le vetture cominciarono ad entrare una dopo l'altra per fare alcuni giri dietro alla Safety Car. Le gomme si stavano scaldando e anche gli animi dei piloti. Poi la macchina in testa usci dalla pista e la gara incominciò. Jane sulla sua Chevrolet Impala blu era nella quarta fila, con una partenza molto ben ragionata riuscì a finire al terzo posto cominciando così una battaglia con i suoi rivali. Giro dopo giro passò al secondo posto, rimanendoci per quasi metà della gara. Poi tentò di superare l'ultimo dei suoi ostacoli. L'avversario era un noto campione con anni di esperienza e vittorie alle spalle, un osso molto duro. Jane era decisa a non farsi rubare questa vittoria e cercò una strategia per poter garantire alla sua scuderia una vittoria. Mentre stava cercando di accellerare sentì un rumore strano proveniente dal motore. Subito comunicò con il box.

"Vince dannazione, c'è qualcosa che non va. Il motore deve avere qualche problema, non lo sento a posto"

"Ok stai calma Jane, cerca di mantenere la posizione. Non metterlo sotto sforzo"

Ricevute le indicazioni la donna mantenne una velocità costante per quasi un'ora poi all'improvviso sentì la sua vettura come se le sfuggisse al controllo. Cominciò una serie di testa coda pericolosi, cercò di lottare contro la nausea imminente perché la testa le sembrò entrare in una centrifuga dandole la sensazione che il casco volesse rotolare via dall'abitacolo. Tutti i muscoli si irrigidirono, per controllare la vettura che era lanciata comunque ad una notevole velocità, quasi 300 km/h. Poi un pilota alle sue spalle non riuscì ad evitarla colpendola sulla parte posteriore destra della vettura, che decollò facendo un paio di capottamenti fino a finire prima contro il muro della pista e poi colpita dalle altre auto verso la parte larga dell'ovale ricandendo a terra con un botto tremendo. Jane non si muoveva nell'abitacolo, Maura, Korsak e il resto del team erano rimasti sconvolti davanti ai monitor...


	2. Capitolo 2

_Vi volevo presentare la mia nuova socia per questa FF: Anita! Grazie a te per la collaborazione e disponibilità (vista la mia scarsa ispirazione) e grazie ancora Alessandra per la parte tecnica!_

 _Buona lettura!_

 _(il capitolo è un pochino corto, ma è per dare l'idea del proseguo della storia)_

Nel box era calato il silenzio, appena per un secondo, che sembrò durare un secolo. Il fiato sospeso, gli occhi spalancati, non un gemito. Poi l'azione. Maura d'istinto accennò un passo ma subito si fermò, di scatto, come imponendolo a se stessa, facendosi superare da Korsak e i tecnici che immediatamente si fiondarono in pista, a soccorrere Jane che già era circondata da meccanici, paramedici e giudici di gara.

La bionda era davanti ai monitor, in silenzio, ma ora teneva le braccia strette a sè, come a limitare il tremore provocato dal nevrotico movimento del piede destro con cui scandiva il tempo dividendolo in attimi, come ad accorciare la distanza dal momento in cui avrebbero tolto Jane dall'abitacolo, come a prepararsi a quel momento, senza sapere se ne sarebbe uscita viva.

Spostato il veicolo dal centro pista, Korsak iniziò ad urlare il nome di Jane mentre sganciava le cinture che la costringevano nel vano. Lei era ferma, abbrandonata, il capo, appesantito dal casco, chino sul petto, ciondolante a ogni movimento e per ogni secondo che passava, per ogni pezzo di lamiera che veniva spostata per liberare la campionessa, per ogni sicura sganciata, Korsak urlava il nome di Jane più forte.

Davanti a queste immagini, Maura aveva adesso la mano sulla bocca, come a fermare un urlo che temeva sarebbe uscito, da solo, di lì a poco. Fremeva ma continuava a costringersi in quella posizione, sudando, tremando, forse, silenziosamente, piangendo.

Finalmente libera dal casco, Jane aprì debolmente gli occhi, accennando una smorfia di dolore, accompagnata dal boato della platea e da un sospiro lungo, rumoroso, collettivo, che sembrava suggerire che tutti avessero trattenuto il respiro, in attesa di quel momento.

Jane era viva.

Era stata fortunata: aveva riportato solo qualche graffio, livido ed escoriazione. La gabbia protettiva nell'abitacolo aveva retto e svolto la sua funzione al meglio.

A quel sospiro aveva partecipato anche Maura che, dopo essersi ricomposta, aveva riassunto la sua espressione algida e austera.. anche troppo, rispetto alla situazione. Si assicurò di vedere che Jane stava bene e, sforzando un ghigno sarcastico, uscì dai box per raggiungere la squadra a bordo pista. Jane era dolorante, furiosa, confusa, agitata. Forse si vergognava. La infastidiva pensare di aver toppato in un'occasione così importante a tal punto che il dolore fisico era passato in secondo piano e certo la situazione non migliorò quando vide Maura avvicinarsi con quella smorfia sul viso e lo sguardo severo.

M: -"La prossima volta possiamo usare le rotelle.. mi aspettavo una padronanza diversa da una così rinomata campionessa." Jane fece per parlare ma venne subito interrotta da Korsak che irritato andò verso la Isles;

K: -"Ma lei da dove diavolo viene? Jane ha rischiato di morire!"

M: (fece un passetto indietro, ad indicare il fastidio di avere qualcuno così vicino a lei) -"Be', però è viva!"

K: -"Da suo padre ha rilevato la squadra, sicuramente non l'umanità e il rispetto per il lavoro degli altri" disse mentre le voltava le spalle e tornava vicino a una Jane più incredula che arrabbiata.

M: -"Vorrà dire che quelli li ho presi da mamma!" (scherzò, inclinando la testa) "Vi aspetto in officina per capire cosa sia successo e - guardando i meccanici- sarà meglio per voi che questo guasto non fosse prevedibile o da stasera dovrete trovarvi un lavoro. Nessuno mette a repentaglio i miei guadagni."

La squadra si guardò sconvolta, vedendo Maura allontanarsi. Non potevano credere che avesse detto una cosa simile, che non si fosse minimamente preoccupata dello stato di salute di Jane, che avesse messo la sua vita dopo il premio di gara. Credevano di avere a che fare con un mostro.

Ma Jane, in preda alla vergogna, all'incredulità, alla rabbia, alla delusione, lei non riusciva a non intravederci dell'altro.

Tutti erano arrivati nell'officina e il clima di tensione era palpabile. La Isles li aveva aspettati seduta alla scrivania, davanti al pc, limitandosi ad alzare lo sguardo ad ogni ingresso, fino a quando vide entrare anche Jane e Korsak, gli ultimi dell'appello. Si alzò dalla sedia e, preso un guanto, lo mise avvicinandosi al telaio sollevato;

M: -"Bene. vediamo cos'avuto questa bimba..." Jane guardò Korsak, ancora più meravigliata di quanto già fosse e lui, sicuramente, non era da meno. Da quel momento, più nessuno spostò gli occhi da quella Maura così inedita, inaspettata, con tacco 12 e le mani dentro un motore.


End file.
